Late Night Chats
by Kaciechan
Summary: " You're everything I have.." Late Night Chats with Soul. About what exactly? He doesn't know either..it's a new story every night. SoMa *OneShot


Late Night Chats with Soul and Maka.

Soul will almost do anything just to keep his cool guy image alive, even if he has to hide it from Maka. Talking to yourself, Soul thinks it's for people who are "un-cool." Here's what's funny about this whole situation, Soul Eater Evans actually talks to himself, not in front of Maka of course. What does he talk about exactly? He actually doesn't know himself it's a new story every night.

(A/N: Set after Asura is killed. In the anime of course. Hehe ^.^)

The both lay in bed. Her faint snores fill the silence surrounding the room indicating she is deep in sleep. He on the other hand can't even close his eyes. Something on his mind was bothering him lately and it's slowly eating him away. Slowly, he sits up while running his hand through his snowy white hair. He hears a little whimper in the background, he turns his head only to come in contact with the sleeping face of his beautiful girlfriend. He tries so hard to restrain himself from running his fingers through her hair, as he examines her with full attention. He silently says to himself "Damn, she's beautiful." He quickly shuts up as she turns around facing him while mumbling something he quite can't make out. He slowly lies back down trying not to wake his meister up. Making sure she is sound asleep he starts talking.

"Um, okay. I haven't exactly done this in a long time. Which I found to be an accomplishment, then ultimately failed as of now. I can't sleep, I rarely eat, and I'm not my usual self. Something has been on my mind lately and it's slowly killing me. I guess it started right after I saw this movie with Maka. It was right after we came home from Kid's party. We came home really early so we needed to do something to kill time seeing as we still have a lot of energy left. It was Maka's turn to pick a movie."

*FLASHBACK*

"Soul!" Maka yelled from her room.

"Yeah?" He yelled back.

" Do you mind if we watch this?" while holding up a movie in his face.

It read "A Rose has it's thorns."

"Um, babe? Is this going to make either of us cry?"

"I don't know. I found it in my room and it looked interesting sooo.."

"Hm. I don't care just put it in. I'm getting bored."

*FLASHBACK END*

" A Rose has it's thorns, how lame is that? Anyways, we watched it. It was interesting the first few minutes , then after a while it got boring and Maka fell asleep. Anyways, I probably should talk about what the movie was about. It was about this woman, Carla Henderson who has been in many relationships. All ended in breakup, or death, or cheating, etc. She's tried so hard for a chance at love, it sometimes wasn't even a man. Un cool right? After that I don't remember since I was half-asleep. I didn't enjoy the movie, but it has been stuck in my mind for a while lately. I guess it's because I can somehow relate to this movie. Everyone I loved and cared for left me. I was always alone. I've never had anyone but Wes, but he wasn't there because he cared. He was there because he had to. But now, I have Maka. These past 3 years have been the best 3 years of my life. From when we first met, to our first kiss, and to our first time. Okay, TMI. But it's true. Everything good that has happened these past three years are all because of her. She's everything to me. She's perfect from her smile, to her small chest, to her legs. I love her. Yet for the past 3 years I haven't told her yet." He turned his head to meet her sleeping face. "Maka Albarn, I love you." *Silence*

*Yawn* " Damn, finally." As his eyes are about to close. He feels a warm pair of lips meet his. His eyes flip open. " What the?"

" Finally. I love you too baka." He falls asleep with a big goofy smile on his face. " And I thought talking to yourself was un cool."

"Not when I do it." (:

(A/N: Did you like it? I came up with this idea a few months ago since I was too lazy to type it and was being a butthole. Sorry for any errors but it's my first time soo…yeah. Leave some reviews! ^.^ ARIGATO! –Kaciechan)


End file.
